Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks: Side Stories
by Koyoru
Summary: Here are some side stories to my Beyblade hit, Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks...(Damn did that ever sound cocky) There are some spoilers to my fic, but that's what makes them fun. Mostly JohnnyOC with some KaiOC and others.
1. No1 Eri and Johnny Get Stuck in a Lift

Here's the first of a few little spoilers from Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks. I wrote it when I started playing a game with **Beyblader-grl**. We both give each other challenges and then we have to write out the scenes using Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks characters. It's a lot of fun. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. And Chi belongs to **Beyblader-grl**.

****

**Eri And Johnny Get Stuck In A Lift**

****

They were on their school ski trip. All the grade 11's and 12's went up to the local mountain for two weeks to ski and hang out and all that good stuff. Of course, there was curfew and rules, rules, rules, but it was fun all the same...for most people that is. Johnny is one of them, for on this very trip, something wonderful, yet scary happens.

Eri was headed to the 5th floor because, that's where her room was. She was in a room with Mariam, Chi and the Litenre triplets, Tami, Tani, and Toni. Which wasn't as bad as she'd thought it was going to be. Just as she'd entered the elevator, she felt another presence running her way. She swiftly turned around and noticed Johnny, running for the door. She pressed the button to keep the door open so Johnny could get in and he ran into the wall to stop his momentum.

"That was incredibly stupid flame brain." Eri chuckled slightly.

"Ya pant whatever huff." Johnny's breathing eventually became normal and they continued on their way up to the 5th and 6th floors.

In between the 3rd and 4th floors the elevator stopped and the lights went out.

"What's going on?!" Johnny shouted and banged on the door.

"The powers out." Eri whispered softly. "They're coming back for me..." She began to shiver slightly.

"Eri? Eri? Eri what's wrong?" Johnny whispered while gripping the younger girls shoulders. She had slid down the wall and now had her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to warm herself up.

"They're coming back..." She whispered again her eyes wide with fear.

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about the men that assisted your brother?" Johnny asked sounding extremely worried.

"They've come to finish what my brother started..." hissed Eri in her scared voice.

"They're not going to get you. I won't let them!" Johnny shouted and looked into Eri's eyes. He saw her again, that young girl that had been in Eri's room. The one that had taken over Eri's body, the young Eri from the past. She was curled up in a defensive ball and she was shivering as her body racked with her sobs. She was scared, Johnny could see it clearly now, in the dim light of the elevator he could see, all the years fear. Everything she had ever known had been ripped away from her and she had been left in the dark, with nothing. "I won't let them, I promise." Johnny whispered and hugged Eri tightly.

At first, the younger girl didn't move. She was paralyzed with fear and it took her a while to register the fact that Johnny was even touching her. When she finally felt his arms around her, his warm embrace, his protection, she hugged back and let a few tears fall. He cared about her she may not be as alone as she thought she was. They stayed like that for a while and suddenly the power came back on and the elevator started moving. Johnny helped Eri up and they stood in silence for a while longer before Eri broke it in a soft voice.

"Johnny? Let's keep this between us. You might know the real me, but, no one else does, not yet." Her voice broke through his own thoughts.

"Alright. But I promised, that I wouldn't let them have you, and I keep my promises." Johnny said as the doors began to open for the 5th floor.

"I know." Eri said with a smile. And as Johnny looked into the depths of her piercing green eyes once more, he saw that little girl, waving at him. "Thank you." The little girl mouthed and the doors began to close.

"Eri are you alright? The power went out and we were all so worried because no one knew where you were!" Chi's excitedly worried voice broke through Johnny's trance just as the doors closed.

Yes, he would keep this to himself.


	2. No2 Eri's Eavesdropping

Ok, total spoiler for Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks. Hope you like it, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Just Eri. And Chi belongs to **Beyblader-**grl.

****

****

**Eri's Eavesdropping**

****

Eri hopped into the tree. It was a grand tree. Today she would be enjoying the breeze and the slight sun that sparkled through the trees branches. Today was her birthday. She slowly lay back against the rough bark and closed her dozing eyes. She could feel the wind picking at her black/purple hair as her emerald green eyes began to get thinner and thinner. She could feel the wisps of hair blowing into her brow and covering her forehead. Eri loved this light-hearted feeling. There was nothing greater than enjoying a single day of peace in a silent graveyard in the long extended limbs of a full cherry blossom tree that hid her slim posture.

It was quite a disturbance to her light slumber when she heard a group of footsteps, all of which she could identify, approaching heavily along the upturned earth.

"Ok, we'll be here all afternoon." It was a harshly masculine voice she knew all too well.

"And why are we here again? On a picnic?!" And another voice that she didn't know quite as well.

"Yes, we're honouring Kai's mother's death stupid. Kai does it once a month and this month, I volunteered us all to join him." And of course the grade's player.

"After all, you have to admit, that Kai's mother was like a second mother to all of us." And the Flame brained dweeb.

"Ya I guess you're right." And then the last voice belonged to Mr. Kuznetsov.

"Well, let's put down the flowers and eat." Eri by now had figured out this was Spencer's voice.

"Always thinking with your stomach, just like Tyson." Kai's solemn voice came out in slight hatred.

"Ya well, I'm hungry." Spencer whined.

"A moment of silence please." Tala announced. The moment was calm and peaceful and Eri lay back down to enjoy the silence. They were all so faithful to the meaning of silence and prayer. Eri never would have guessed it with these five boys. After all, Kai was nothing more than a big-mouthed wannabe, Tala was the school's big-mouthed player, Johnny was just big-mouthed, Spence was more big-stomached and Bryan, well, Bryan was just naturally quiet. But Eri too put her hands together during their moment of silence to help out Kai's mother.

"Alright, we can eat now." Kai said in a low voice.

"I still can't believe you brought a blanket Spencer, and a checkered blanket at that." Johnny's voice was disgusted.

"What? I just got these pants!" Spencer whined.

"You sound just like a girl." Tala said with what sounded like a smirk.

"Well, Eri and Chi aren't like that." Johnny pointed out. This conversation was starting to get interesting.

"Well, Eri is hot, and still quite fashionable. Too bad she hides that body under all her folds." Tala's remark came out thoughtful. Eri glared. If only he could see what she had worn today. Because today she wore a purple, one-sleeved, tank top over a tight, black t-shirt and over that a mesh top of white, and the two shirts under the long, flowing mesh cut off at her stomach showing a fair bit of her toned stomach. She also wore tight hip huggers and an ocean themed wrap was hung loosely around her well-shaped hips. She hated having the body and the brains. It only got her into trouble.

"That's cause Tala digs her." Bryan growled out.

"And Bryan's afraid of her." Tala muttered back. Eri could have sworn she heard Johnny cursing Tala's name and very being, but everyone else was talking so loudly it was hard to tell.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Spencer asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Well, Kai was the man to beat before, he was the man everyone feared, right? Well, Eri's the one that took Kai down, and now she's the one to beat. She's also got a very strong influence on a lot of the people here in Bakuten. Don't you see? She could take over! She's gonna over power us if we don't do something!" Bryan ranted endlessly. That was only as much as Eri bothered to listen to though.

_'Bryan's afraid of me? Why would anyone be afraid of me? True I did kind of beat up Kai a couple times. But after showing such weakness only a couple months ago?'_ Eri thought throughout the rest of Bryan's ranting.

"Bryan, shut up." It was Kai who cut Bryan off.

"But, Kai! She's going to overthrow your power and your hold on Bakuten!" Bryan spluttered.

"I don't think so." Johnny spoke and Eri was interested in his words. "Eri may be strong, but she doesn't like the attention. She also doesn't like big heads like Kai and the rest of us. I think she just wants equality in the school, which can never be achieved unless there's someone in power." Eri wondered how Flame Brain had gotten so smart.

"And when did you get so smart Johnny?" Tala seemed to be slightly angered by this statement.

"We talk." Was Johnny's short reply.

"And you dig her." Spencer said simply.

"Doesn't everybody just a little?" Johnny asked in a slightly nervous voice. "I mean I know Kai admires her strength and the way she can handle herself. And I know that Tala likes her because of her body. I know Bryan fears her but has that tiny bit of respect for her. I know Rei likes her because he was one of the first people she considered a friend and not an enemy. Korigan just plain digs her I think. And I know every other guy that's seen her in gym must like her a little bit." Johnny said in a rushed statement.

"What about you Jimbo? Don't you like her any?" Tala asked still sounding a bit angered.

"Ya I like her, I mean, I dunno, I just feel kinda thrown towards her." Johnny said in an uncertain voice.

"Oh he's got it bad." Spence chuckled but Eri heard him silenced quickly.

"Shut up Spencer." Tala spat at his friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Miaka, Tala?" Kai asked boredly.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. Chi sorta ate me out for that." Tala said sounding ashamed.

"You know, it's true, Eri has the power to take over the entire school, but she doesn't. And I think it's because she's afraid of power. I think she's afraid she'll become corrupt, like her father." Kai's statement struck Eri and it struck her hard. "I think she's afraid to be a leader."

_'Yes Kai, yes I am. I don't wanna be like them. Any of them. It's in my blood to be a born leader, but all I want is to be accepted like a friend, I want to be accepted, not feared. I want...'_ Eri couldn't finish the thought. It hurt to even think about _him_.

"I think you're right Kai." Bryan said sounding less scared than before about the topic of Eri taking over the school.

'_Too right Kai.'_

"She's scared, that's both her weakness, and her strength." Kai's voice was so confident. How did he know so much about her and how she felt? "I know, because sometimes, I feel like that too. I feel like Voltaire will one day live through me. I feel like one day, I'm gonna betray everyone, and hurt the ones that I actually give a damn about."

"Like Chi." Johnny muttered almost inaudibly.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Kai burst away from his touching speech.

_'Oh yes, that's right.'_ Eri thought with a giggle.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bryan asked curiously.

"Hear what?" Spencer asked sounding spooked.

"That giggle." Bryan said with what sounded like a glare of disgust.

"Nah. I think graveyards do that to you though. They make you hear things you don't like, or they make you hear lost souls." Tala said in a haunting voice.

"Shut up Tala!" Bryan spat but let it slide.

"As I was saying..." Kai started angrily grabbing at Johnny again. "...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"Actually, it was more like 'what'd you say?!' with a hell of a lot more enthusiasm." Johnny said through his chokes.

"Whatever." Kai muttered angrily. "Just tell me what you said then."

"I said, 'like Chi' and you whacked out on me." Johnny said with a bored tone.

"What d'you mean, like Chi?" Kai asked still angry about it.

"What? You haven't noticed? I guess it's just me and Kevin." Johnny said with another sigh.

"I hate her!" Kai shouted and seemed to throw Johnny.

"Do you really? Can you say that after all you've been through together? After all she's helped you?" Johnny's questions were that of the most expertise.

_'Score 20 points for Johnny.'_ Eri thought happily and would have clapped her hands had she not been lying perfectly still.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked with a glare in his words.

"When you first got here, Chi was the one that walked over and asked you to play with her. In jr. High, you both got busted together at least once a week. By the end of the first year, you guys were pretty close. Of course, then you screwed everything up by becoming a slight player, not quite as bad as Tala, but a player all the same. And then when you got mixed up with your grandfather Chi was the one that helped you heal those wounds. Of course you screwed that up too." Johnny sounded like he was having fun. Like he had planned this out the whole time.

"Shut up Johnny." Kai said through hacked up breaths.

"That's enough Johnny. He's having his moments of flashbacks right now." Tala muttered softly.

And it was true. He was having flashbacks. Of little Chi asking him to play. Of Chi healing his wounds at her hang out after he got into a fight with his grandfather. But most of all, the promise he made to her after his grandfather beat her up.

**Flash Back **

"Kai, I'm sorry." Chi whispered, as she lay helpless in his arms. Voltaire had broken a couple of her ribs and damaged a couple other parts of her body. She was coughing up a bit of blood as well.

"D-don't be." Kai choked out. How could he have let this happen?! He just got another friend hurt. And for what reason? His protection. She protected him and she was a girl. Girls are supposed to be the weaker sex! "I-I let you down." Kai said with a growl.

"Nah. You just screwed up big time and forgot about me." Chi chuckled but ended up coughing out more blood.

"Please don't talk. You're not strong enough and you'll lose too much blood!" Kai whimpered slightly. This was his stage of weakness. His stage of being lost. "I promise, I'll protect you next time. For the rest of your life, you can count on me. Even if your life is in my hands, I'll lose my life before I even think of hurting yours." Kai had managed through gritted teeth.

"Thanks Kai." Chi had said before coughing some more and passing out.

**End Of Flash Back **

"I remember...holding her in my arms and thinking that everything was my fault." Eri heard Kai say in an extremely soft tone. "And I remember watching her being hooked up to all those machines and stuff. I really thought she was gonna die. And after she got out of hospital, I remember avoiding her one minute and apologizing the next. God I felt so stupid and pathetic watching Voltaire beat her up. I felt helpless." Kai muttered on.

"And then you screwed it up, again." Johnny finished from his sitting spot against a gravestone.

"Ya. I screwed up big time." Kai laughed a sickening evil chuckle.

"Kai stop!" From the sound of clothes crumpling, Eri could swear that Tala had just gripped Kai's shoulders.

"Ya man, nothing's really your fault." Spencer added in his two bits.

"Technically it is. But I'm just gonna pretend it wasn't and comfort you by saying, Chi remembers everything, and she's waiting for you Kai. She's waiting for you to go back and be her friend." Johnny said in a comforting voice.

"But after that little escapade at Ollie's where you hit her, I can't really say much about how she would feel now." Tala said with a sigh and a 'plop' indicating that he had sat down.

"Heh. I just keep screwing up, don't I?" Kai asked with sarcasm.

No one answered. The silence was starting to give Eri the creeps so she moved slightly and rustled a few branches and cherry blossoms.

_'Aw crap.'_ Eri thought angrily.

"Someone's in that tree." Bryan stated flatly.

"Ya I think we know that." Tala said angrily while getting up and walking over to Eri's tree.

Eri quickly evened out her breathing by calming herself down and closed her eyes once again to pretend that she had been sleeping. She heard Tala getting ready to launch but continued to remain calm.

"Tala! This is a gravesite. Show some respect." Came Kai's harsh comment.

"Right, it's so peaceful here I almost forgot." Tala said thoughtfully.

_'This act will be perfect.'_ Eri thought with a grin.

"I'll just climb the tree then." Tala announced after a moments hesitation.

Eri heard him climbing, getting closer and closer. She finally felt his hand on her stomach, which was slightly uncomfortable to her. Then her satisfaction came.

"Holy shit its Eri." Tala said a little too loudly for comfort.

Eri shot her eyes open and slapped Tala's hand away. She then did a backhand spring off the branches and did a couple more on the ground to create some distance between herself and the boys. She looked away at first and let the wind blow against her back before slowly turning her body so that the wind blew against her face. It blew all the hair away from her iced over green eyes. It also blew the mesh top tight against her belly making her stomach quite cold.

Eri yawned and stretched her arms. She had been in the same position for nearly an hour. "Damn, what a day to wear a belly top." She said aloud before looking towards the boys and smiling. "Like what you see?" she asked with a chuckle as she saw the boys' mouths hanging open.

"Eri, you're wearing...girls clothes!" Spencer burst out in amazement.

Eri pouted slightly. "I always wear girls clothes stupid!" She 'humph'-ed and turned her back to them.

Bryan was the first to recover. "What he meant to say was that you're wearing tight clothes, not your usual baggy ones." He said in a growl.

"More directly, you're all dressed up." Tala said with a smirk as his eyes travelled over her body.

"Of course I am." She said with a smile. "Today's a special occasion!" She said while spreading her arms wide and perching herself on top of the tombstone. She just noticed that the boys started getting close. There were only a couple metres from her and them now.

"And what would that be?" Kai asked smoothly. Even he was amazed with Eri's change.

"Guess!" She said playfully.

"The cops stopped hounding you?" Spencer asked with a trail of amusement in his voice.

"Nope!" Eri said cheerfully swinging her legs.

"Your brother's come back and he's not evil." Bryan said with a twisted smirk on his face.

"So not funny." Eri said with a glare at Bryan.

"It's your birthday?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Ya! Happy birthday to me, I'm only seventeen, I act like a child, and I play a tambourine." Eri chortled a bit. She really did feel childish. The guys all stared at her for a while with sweat-drops on their heads and fake happy faces plastered on.

Then a devilish grin appeared upon her features. "Chi would not be happy with you Mr. Valkov. Ditching Miaka for me. Didn't you have this conversation with her already?" Eri asked as she watched Tala's shocked expression. "And Mr. Kuznetsov here is afraid of me." She said nodding to Bryan. "Spencer here is obsessed with food, like Tyson." She said while pulling back her head and laughing slightly. "And Kai here...has a certain past he might be hiding from a few people and a few promises he might have broken to certain people." She said and dodged Kai as he lunged for her. She ignored Johnny for the time being, because she was too busy dodging Kai.

"My, my. Quite the temper we all have, hmm?" Eri asked the rhetorical question with ease.

"How much did you hear?" Bryan asked angrily.

"I was here before you were. How much do you think I heard?" Eri asked another rhetorical question.

"DAMN YOU ZELIAN!" Bryan shouted and attacked her.

"Actually I changed my last name to Dumair." Eri hummed as she stood on one hand and jumped to dodge Bryan again.

"Who gives a shit?" Kai asked as he too began attacking again.

"Don't make me use them." Eri said with an evil grin on her face. "Better tell them to stop or I'll use them, Johnny." Eri said with a glance towards the boy.

"Go ahead and use them. I don't care. I already told you I like them." Johnny said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Use what?" Tala asked curiously.

"These." Eri's low demonic voice was back. And just as she'd said it, two bright white wings burst from her back and she leapt off the ground and took flight.

"WHAT...THE...FUCK?!" Four of the boys shouted all at the same time.

Eri just kept on grinning. She flew higher and higher and higher until she felt them kick in. She let out a struggled scream before falling endlessly to the ground. As she fell, the bones in the wings slid into her back and the feathers began to spew from her back. She grabbed her head in pain and tried to shake them out. They had always hurt her. Always they hurt her when she tried to be happy or when she tried to be numb. Always then hurt her. Even after Bri, Kyoji, and Darth defeated Eshia for her. They were still there, hurting her.

Tala ran under the falling girl and made a sliding catch. But as soon as he'd caught her she jumped away from him. She was holding her arms around her body, shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with her?" Kai asked sounding annoyed.

"She's back." Johnny said simply. He knelt down beside Eri and began to talk in a soothing voice. "What do you feel Eri?"

"Not this again." Eri groaned. "Just stay away this time, J. I gotta work this out on my own." She said while pushing him away and walking away from the boys. She plopped down under he tree and took several deep breaths. She let the elements around her teach her what to do. She listened to the all knowing wind. She felt the all seeing sun. She took comfort in the all feeling Earth and she just let everything slide off. All of them left her when she was peaceful. She had to be peaceful.

The boys watched from a distance they watched her sit and close her eyes, and they watched her pass out and fall sideways. What the hell was wrong with her?!


	3. No3 Kai and Eri's Civilized Conversation

Kai and Eri have a civilized conversation for once. And Chi and Tala over hear. Let's see what happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't wanna keep writing these. I don't own Beyblade or Chi. Chi belongs to **Beyblader-grl** and I own Eri.

****

****

**Kai And Eri's civilized convo**

Eri walked into the classroom early to find one other student there. Kai. It was as if he had been waiting for her because as soon as she sat down, he walked over. This confused her, thrilled her, and scared her. She wondered why too.

"What do you want Kai?" She asked in her calm and level tone.

"Look, I just want to talk for a while, ok?" He said sounding tired.

"'Bout what?" Eri asked without looking at him, again.

"Uh...You." He said sort of unsure of his answer.

"What about me?" Eri asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned her head to look at the older boy.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a desperate sort of tone.

"Because I have to be. I don't know why exactly, but I have to be." Eri whispered in her quiet voice.

"Why did you choose me?" Kai asked in a very direct voice.

**1**

Chi was walking down the hall when she saw Tala coming her way. She held in the urge to snort and spit at his feet while turning her head away from him. He noticed it too.

"Ok, look Christina, I'm sorry about Miaka, ok?" Tala asked and waited for the smaller girls response. He got none. "I found out what I did from Kane and I'm sorry. I just, I'm just like that sometimes and you know it." Tala persisted.

"I'm not the one you need to tell." Chi muttered angrily before shoving past Tala's larger form only to have him grab her wrist before she could get very far.

"I know that!" He hissed softly with his Russian accent shifting through his speech. "But I don't know where to find Miaka and I don't know what to say to her."

"Well, ask her on a date or something. OR have you finally learnt that you can't just ask people to go out with you because you think it'll make them feel better?" Chi's voice was like iced daggers piercing his very soul.

"Well I guess I could-" Chi had cut him off.

"The only person that knows where in Fe Miaka is is Eri. And right now, she's in that classroom having a chat with Kai..." Chi and Tala looked at each other momentarily.

"CHAT WITH KAI?!" They both shouted in whispered voices.

Tala looked at Chi asking her a silent question, she nodded back at his uncertain/mischievous eyes. It was time for a little eavesdropping.

**2**

"Well, your ego was too big and inflated. I just had to bring it down a notch. I often find it's my job to do that to people like you." Eri said matter-of-factly.

"Was? My ego _was_ too big?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Well I have taken it down a bit, haven't I?" Eri asked smirking back at him. "Or do you need more public humiliation?" she asked with a sinister grin taking her features.

"Fine, fine, I agree, it has gone down a bit since you came along. I mean, I try harder with most things...and I don't always use my money to get me what I want." Kai said with a thoughtful look on.

"And here I was planning to make you look like my submissive boyfriend in front of everybody." Eri chuckled.

"I don't think Johnny would like that." Kai muttered angrily.

"And why's that?" Eri asked a bit confused.

"Are you stupid?! It's so obvious!!!" Kai shouted waving his arms around for emphasis. "He _likes_ you Eri! No, he is _lovesick_ over you! Can't you see it?!" Kai shouted still waving his arms around.

"You're spluttering all over my desk, please stop. And I guess I have noticed that he treats me differently than all others. But I wouldn't exactly say that it is a movement of affection." Eri said once again staring blankly at Kai.

Kai sighed and slumped back into his chair. "You're a hopeless case woman." He muttered in frustration.

"Kai's right Eri, it is obvious." Said a familiar male voice. "Johnny totally digs you. Christina and I had this whole convo about it." Tala smirked.

"Oh great, now the world is conspiring against me." Eri muttered. "First Dero, then Tego and now Johnny. Joy." She said very unenthusiastically.

"I didn't mean to let Tala know you know?" Chi said as she appeared from behind Tala.

"So we're your whole world now are we?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"You're one of them. I have many worlds fool." Eri said in a slick voice that made Kai feel stupid.

"And who're Dero and Tego?" Kai added trying to recover.

"None of your business." Eri whispered in a harsh voice. That was the most interesting conversation of that day for our gang. And it would never be repeated.


	4. No4 Lectures and Interferences

Lectures are always fun, right? Well, maybe not yours, but Eri's are!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Chi belongs to **Beyblader-grl**. I own Eri.

****

**Lectures and Interferences**

****

****

"So Chi, what's been on your mind lately?" Eri asked as the two friends casually walked down the hall. Eri had loosened up a lot after hanging around with Chi and people; of course, she still kept to herself a lot as well. But she was definitely improving.

"Well...." Chi sighed as they passed a certain classroom.

"Or should I ask, who has been on your mind lately?" Eri raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Like you need to ask!" Chi groaned and lightly shoved Eri.

Eri chuckled at the brunette's distress. "Well it's not the end of the world. I mean, I already told you my brother's available so why are you holding back?" came the stone-faced reply.

"I already told you Eri." Chi said with a wave of her gloved hand. "I kinda feel, like I'm waiting for him...to come back to me...you know?" she asked with a daze.

"Chi, no." Eri said while opening her locker and shoving her books into her bag. "I told you he's a frickin' player and things will never change. He can't go back to the nice innocent kid you used to know. Even if he's still afraid all the time, you can't help him, he won't allow it." Eri had by now grabbed her bag from her locker and they made their way to Chi's locker.

"But...I really think that he'll change. That he'll come back to me. Tigress told me so. Well, she didn't really tell me...but she implied it!" Chi said with a hopeful grin on her precious features.

"And Uraiss agrees with Tigress that Kai's a stuck up prick but she thinks that you're too different to be the one." Eri said with a snort as Chi grabbed her books. "Honestly Christina, I don't understand why you're still trying this way. Just waiting never does anything."

"So you're telling me to go after him?!" Chi shouted in disbelief.

Eri stuck a finger in her ear and winced as Chi yelled. "No, I'm telling you to do something about the void in there." Eri said while poking Chi in the collarbone. "My brother would at least slightly fill the void. He may be immature but he's smart and he's got all the TLC you need." Eri said while waving a hand back at Chi because Eri had already begun to walk off.

Chi let her hand feel the spot where Eri had poked her. She could feel the pain, not just from Eri, but she could feel the void Eri was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about." Chi lied as she ran to catch up with Eri.

"My dear Christina, when will you learn?" Eri asked with a note of sarcasm. "Lying to Erin Lativa Dumair Zelian never works. I've heard all the lies in the universe and I've learnt to read past them. You're not only waiting, you're afraid of commitment. You're afraid that if you ever get into another guy, you'll never have the room for Kai that you nee, the kind of room that he needs. I honestly believe that Kai will go back to you someday as well, but that day may not be in high school. It could be in college or something. So, make use of your time in high school, y'know? Get a little experience or something." Eri said boredly while wandering out to the parking lot. She hopped up onto the large stonewall and sat there, leaning back and waiting for Kei.

"Well, I guess I kind of understand. I mean, I guess you're right about the whole experience thing..." Chi started but Eri wasn't done talking.

"Also, if you go out with someone else, Kai might get jealous. I can see it in his eyes, whenever you hang around with other guys, Kai get a sinister look in his eyes. I think, that deep down, he believes that you are his. So, if you go out with someone else, maybe you can get him to move a little faster." Eri said with a shrug as she lay down along the hot bricks.

Chi was still trying to climb the wall. "Well, I think you might actually be right. I mean, He does seem to sound a little more pissed than usual whenever he talks to me or anybody else that's been talking to me." Chi stood on the hood of someone's car. "I mean, even Tala. He sounds like he's mad at Tala after Tala talks to me." Chi said with a glare.

"I think it's called, the Hiwatari possessiveness." Eri said with no emotion what so ever but Chi caught the humour and laughed.

"Ya, whatever."

**1**

Kai had heard Christina walking by, he heard Eri as well. It was true; he was in detention for snogging again. But the teacher was asleep so he dodged his way out of the classroom. It was time for a little eavesdropping. Eavesdropping or stalking whichever you wanted to call it.

Kai followed the two girls while keeping his distance all the while. He heard most of their conversation.

"I already told you Eri. I kinda feel, like I'm waiting for him...to come back to me...you know?" The Oasana girls asked with a dreamy look on her face.

Kai wondered whom Christina was talking about. He had never heard her like this; he had never seen her like this.

"Chi, no." The Zelian girl was opening her locker and shoving in her books. "I told you he's a frickin' player and things will never change. He can't go back to the nice innocent kid you used to know. Even if he's still afraid all the time, you can't help him, he won't allow it." Eri was grabbing her bag now and doing everything...somewhat slowly.

A player? Well if the guy was a it be Tala? Chi liked Tala?!

"But...I really think that he'll change. That he'll come back to me. Tigress told me so. Well, she didn't really tell me...but she implied it!" Christina's face held a glimmer of hope.

They were turning around so Kai ducked into another classroom. An open classroom.

"Hey Kai what're you doing?" It was Johnny and his innocently annoying voice. It made Kai jump a foot or two.

"What the fuck! Don't do that!" Kai hissed in a low voice as he pressed his ear to the door.

"What _are_ you doing Kai?" It was Rei. Kai finally looked at the two boys. Johnny was sitting on the desk in front of Rei and Rei was seated in on of the desks doing his homework.

"Nothing. What're you doing?" Kai asked with a slate brow raised. "Or should I ask, what were you talking about?"

"None of your business really." Rei's voice was a low growl. "But since you asked so nicely, we were talking about how close Eri and Chi have gotten." Rei said with a shrug of his relaxed shoulders.

"It seems that everyone is talking about Eri one way or another." Johnny said with a sigh. "I mean, Tala likes her, Bryan thinks she's gonna take over, Kai's trying not to get taken down by her, Rei here just talks about her and I have to dwell on her words because she always seems to be one step ahead of me." Johnny said with a glare.

"Well, they're headed to Chi's locker. And they're talking about whom Chi likes. I'm gonna find out who." Kai said as he opened the door.

"That one's easy. Everybody but you seems to know it too." Johnny said with a smirk. "C'mon Rei, I wanna see his face when he finds out who Chi likes."

"Fine." Rei said with a bored tone. Kai looked at them both then spoke angrily.

"Why don't you just tell me and save me the trouble." Kai asked with a glare.

"It's more fun this way." Johnny said with a smirk and walked out of the classroom with his casual saunter.

"I hate you." Kai said with a glare and he shoved past the red headed boy.

"I can't wait to see this." Johnny chortled like a little boy.

"You're too cruel." Rei grinned good-naturedly.

"Let's go wait in the parking lot. That's where they'll be headed." Johnny said as he caught up with Kai.

"What makes you think that?" Kai asked with a glare in Johnny's direction.

"Eri told me so."

**2**

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chi asked as she finally accomplished sitting on the wall.

"We're waiting for Kei to come back and pick me up." Eri said with a glance towards the direction of her house.

"Oh. I don't understand why you made me come to your off timetable music class." Chi groaned.

"I thought you wanted to come over and talk to Kei in the private of my house." Eri said with a shrug before she lay down again.

"Well, ya...but..." Chi was stuck. It was true; she had wanted to talk to Kei about going out and stuff.

"Then you had to stay. Because I don't want you in my house with just Kei. Even if our father isn't home, Kei is more like our father then I've chosen to notice." Eri said with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Chi asked avoiding the subject of Eri's father.

"Go out with my brother tonight." Eri said in her blunt voice. "I don't care where you go, just go."

"I'll go out with Kei if you go out with Johnny."

**3**

Inside the back of Rei's van, Johnny could feel his face getting hot.

"Hear that Johnny?" Rei asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up and listen." Johnny hissed.

Outside, Eri was pausing, as if deep in thought.

"I might." She whispered. "When all this is over. When I can relax and forget what has happened in the past. If I can forgive and forget, then yes, maybe I will go out with Johnny." The three guys heard Eri's soft voice.

Kai was still in shock. _'She can't like me. Not after all I've done to her. No, their wrong, I don't like her. I refuse to admit that I like her.'_ Kai was glaring at his feet.

_::So you do like the Oasana girl master. You know you do. Do not make another mistake.::_ The elegant, warming voice of Dranzer filled Kai's head.

_'You're back! Dranzer! My friend. My only friend!'_ Kai yelped in his thoughts. _'What do you mean I like Chi? I hardly even think about her. I hardly even know her.'_ Kai growled out.

_::Do not lie to yourself Master Kai. You do indeed like her.::_ Dranzer said in his majestic voice.

"Shut up." Kai said out loud.

"We didn't say anything." Rei hissed to the bluenette.

"What?" Kai asked in confusion.

"You just told us to shut up." Johnny said with a glare.

"I did? But I was talking to Dranzer." Kai said looking innocent and clueless.

"Whatever." Rei rolled his eyes and went back to listening to the girl's conversation.

**4**

"What do you mean, when this is all over?" Chi asked while sitting bolt upright.

"When I can calm down my father, when I can run from the street tournament. When I get away from all this death that reeks around me. All the blood, all the pain. When I get away from all that, when I can clean myself, I'll open up." Eri said blankly while looking at her hands. "I'm covered in blood and the stench of death. I'm a bad person Chi, a very bad person." Eri shook her head and dropped her hands.

"What are you talking about Eri?" Chi asked in a soft voice. "You can tell me." Chi said her voice bringing comfort and solace.

"No Chi, things don't work that way. I can't tell you until I've stopped it all. Until I'm sure none of it will come back. There are people out there that want my head. And I can't let them have it...yet." Eri said with a sickening grin.

"They won't ever touch you Eri. You're amazing." Chi said with a smile.

"There are people more amazing and dangerous than I am Chi. Many people that are more dangerous than I am." Eri said with a sigh.

"You're afraid." Said a new voice. The male voice of a certain bluenette.

"And I have every reason to be Kai." Eri said with another sigh. She didn't look at him she just laid there looking at the clouds with Chi sitting above her with her legs crossed and her hands holding her ankles. "So how long did it take you Johnny and Rei to get out of that classroom? And how long have you been cramped up in the back of Rei's van?" Eri asked with a grin.

Chi on the other hand looked horrified.

"Oh he was going to have to find out sometime Chi. It wasn't like it was your biggest secret." Eri said with a straight face and Chi immediately silenced.

"Sorry Chi, couldn't resist seeing the look on his face." Rei's voice said as he emerged from the van. But Chi wasn't paying attention.

Chi was staring endlessly at the ground, but really she was seeing flashes of her parents and all the times she had lied to her aunt and uncle and to everyone else she avoided. Eri's comment had really hit her this time. She slowly looked at Eri lying there with all the calm in the world. Chi grinned Eri's life was probably a hell of a lot worse than hers. There were people out there that wanted to kill Eri and here Chi was worried because people would find out about her parents.

"Chi?" It was Johnny.

"Oh what? Sorry." Chi said sheepishly.

"Uh...are you keeping something from us?" Johnny asked looking sincere.

"We're keeping a lot of things from you Johnny. The world is keeping things from you, but you don't need to know what they are. Not now and not ever. Maybe when we think you're ready for life's secrets, we'll let you in on one or two. Right Chi?" Eri asked as she began to sit up.

"Ya...maybe." Chi said with another smile.

"Dranzer's back. I told you I didn't take him, but would you believe me? No. So now who's stupid Hiwatari?" Eri asked with a grin. She hopped off the wall and shoved her hands in her pockets. "C'mon Chi." She said without looking back.

"I can't get down." Chi sweat-dropped.

"Jump." Said a new voice. Chi just nodded and jumped. Someone had run over and caught her. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" It was Kei Zelian. He smiled innocently at her.

"Kei, you're going out to a movie tonight with Chi. Got it?" Eri asked as she hopped into the car.

"Ok." Kei said while still carrying Chi bridal style. "It should be fun. What movie do you want to see?" Kei asked completely ignoring the boys behind him.

"Anything you want." Chi said in a slightly breathless voice. Kei was dressed in a tight black T-shirt that let the older boys muscles show through and tight jeans with brown boots. One of his shirtsleeves was ripped off and his jeans had holes in the knees. There was a golden chain necklace around his neck and a thick silver cuff around his upper left ear. Chi thought he looked extremely hot and the growing blush on her cheeks was highly visible.

Kei grinned childishly again. "Ok, we'll decide in the car." He slipped Chi into the back seat and jumped over the door and hopped into the driver's seat. "See you tomorrow fellow classmates!" Kei waved at the three boys who just stared at him. Or glared in Kai's case.

The three drove off while listening to Linkin Park.

_'She's **mine**, not his. He has no right to go out with her!'_ Kai shouted at Dranzer angrily.

_::I told you, you liked her master, but you just did not listen to me.::_ Dranzer sighed.

"Kai, there's smoke coming out your ears." Johnny said while waving his hand in front of the two-toned bluenette.

"Oh...he's so jealous." Rei said with a smirk. Johnny smirked as well.

"SHUT UP!!! I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" Kai shouted with rage.

"Yeah. He's jealous." Johnny said before running away and hopping onto his bike.

Rei just laughed and walked away. Even if everyone was acting all relaxed, they were really pondering over Eri's words that day. Those words would haunt them forever.


	5. No5 Aida, Chi To Kai

Look! Look! Beyblader-grl!!! I've done a story all about Chi and Kai!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Chi belongs to **Beyblader-grl** Eri belongs to me and all original beyblade characters belong to that guy who's name is something like Takao Aoki or something. So, yea...enjoy?

**Aida, Chi To Kai**

The air smelt fresh, clean, like something good was about to happen. The grass was green; the trees were in full sprouts...it was a perfect day. Nothing to be worried about. Just the few rain clouds that were quite a distance away. But, rain was good every once in a while. You could taste the clean of the air. You could hear the sounds of happiness all around. A perfect day indeed, a perfect day, where anything could happen.

For Chi, a perfect day could be any day. Something good that might happen could be many things. So, today, she walked down the streets towards where Eri had given the directions. Chi had never been to Eri's house before. No one had. There was one time when Chi was supposed to go over and talk with Kei, but they did all the talking in the car so she didn't need to go over. Chi had seen the house once before, she already knew it was huge, but she didn't know much else.

Chi walked up to the large gates and gulped slightly. Everyone knew that Eri had been in quite a depression since Kei died. No one really knew how he died either. No one, except Eri, Johnny and the police, and no one was spilling anything. Everyone supposed that something big had happened between Kei, Eri, Seizaburo Zelian, and their company. Johnny was probably the only outsider that knew. Johnny and Eri had created a stiff bond during that time, and Chi was only the second person that Eri had actually called upon. Now, Chi was a bit scared, she had seen Eri in depression once before, and it wasn't pretty.

Today, Chi wore a very laid back, pink and white T-shirt, which hung loosely on her shoulders and, at the same time, accentuated all the right curves and, in a different angle, made Chi look slightly taller and older than she actually was. For once, her hair was left all alone with no effort put into it except; it seemed, to brush it. There were two pink clips that held some of her hair out of her eyes, but other than that, her hair was left mostly alone. Her legs were covered in the denim fabric known all too well as jeans. Hers were flares that blew out from the knees down. The knees of Chi's jeans seemed to be worn because the fabric was torn letting her pale skinned knees show through. White and grey socks inside pink and white VANS covered her feet.

Chi held onto the intercom button, feeling the cold plastic against her warm fingertip. She spoke into it with a calm and formal voice.

"This is Cristina Oasana, I am a friend of Eri's. I wish you to permit me access to enter the perimeters." Chi informed in a loud and clear voice.

"Permission granted. Welcome to the Zelian Estate Ms. Oasana." Said a very friendly female voice. There was a large creaking, iron against cement, sound, and the gates began to open.

Chi looked in through the wide-open space, not knowing exactly what she was in for, but knowing that she would be there for her friend no matter what. Just before Chi stepped through the large gates, the female voice came on over the intercom again.

"Ms. Zelian is in the back garden, she wishes that you join her around back. She says that you may take Mr. Hiwatari with you if you wish."

At first, Chi was very confused. Mr. Hiwatari? Back Garden? And then she realized something, a presence, a presence she knew all too well. Chi whirled around, her brown streaked blonde hair following her, and she quickly came face to face with Kai Hiwatari. They seemed to come into this position a lot ever since they met Eri. Close enough to breathe each others air, close enough so that his slate grey bangs met her forehead, close enough to see eye-to-eye, close enough to kiss...but one of them would always turn away. This time, it was Chi who turned away and gazed towards Eri's home. She then took her first steps into the Zelian Estate. She stopped a few steps in and turned to look at Kai, the wind blowing her hair into her face her green-blue eyes kind and forgiving.

She observed the look on his face, his pale face with the warm, crimson brown eyes and the cold slate brows. And those ever so weird shark fins drawn on with blue war paint. Did he have something wrong? Her ever-kind green-blue eyes travelled down his body. The blue-haired boy wore a baggy white t-shirt under an unzipped brown leather jacket. He also had on a pair of beige jeans that were not too tight and not too loose. Chi decided they looked good on him. He also had his usual, black shoes/boots. Chi couldn't really tell what they were hell, she was no fashion queen. Chi drunk in his posture, the all-mighty, better-than-you laid-back expression on his face, hands in his jacket pockets with his back slightly arched backwards. He looked relaxed and ultimately cool. Chi smiled before parting her lips to speak.

"You're welcome to come along Mr. Hiwatari, Ms. Zelian said so." Chi stated in her mocking childish voice. The bluenette guessed that was what he liked about her. She was always being childish, there was always fun in her aura, and there was always that mocking tone to her voice when she addressed him, like she was always challenging him to take the next step into her world. But that was also what he was afraid of. For, he and she came from two totally different worlds. His, stuck up, arrogant, conceited, always strong, never weak and when they were shoved, they'd usually break down and be left defeated. Hers, strong, courageous, street like, kind, caring, willing to show weaknesses and when given a shove, they'd clumsily fall all over whoever shoved them taking everything within a 10 foot radius with them. Yes, two different worlds.

Kai wanted so badly to be apart of her world. Somewhere deep down, he knew that was what he wanted. But, somewhere else, he knew that he shouldn't. His guts were telling him to follow her, take those extra steps into her world and be shown everything through the eyes of someone that really sees, but his practical mind was telling him to stay away from her. That she would be his downfall. And, like the idiot that he was, he followed the practical mind instead of the instinct. But not this time, this time, he'd go with her, wherever she might be going.

So he grunted and followed Chi into the Estate.

They found their way to the back garden pretty quickly. It was not too hard to find really, they just took the sidewalk around and through the small wooden gate. And that's where they found her. One lone figure in the garden. Black-purple hair flowing freely from the large clip that tried desperately to hold it all back and normally bright green eyes, dimmed and staring blankly at the flowers that lay before her. She was in a kneeling position with her tanned hands in her lap. Today, she wore a light blue, silk, robe that came short just above her knees. A silk purple sash that tied into a large bow at her back was holding the robe together. White sandals were covering her feet, which were surprisingly equally as tanned as her arms and legs. But her legs lay tucked to her side and she seemed to be totally oblivious to the world around her.

Chi almost felt like she was intruding on the young teens private world and at the same time she felt envious of the other girl. She had wanted to see things differently than she did. She wanted to see the world through eyes without lies, without true pain, through eyes that held every ounce of innocence in the world. And right now, the fragile form that lay kneeling before her, seemed to be seeing through those exact eyes.

"Eri?"

The voice seemed to momentarily shatter the teen's peace as her head slowly swung around to glance at the owner.

"Chi..." The name was whispered slightly, before the black-purple haired girl launched off the ground, laughing, into Chi's arms. "CHI!" She cried happily.

Chi smiled as well. It had been a long time since she had seen Eri. A very long time, too much time in Chi's opinion. "It's good to see you too." Chi mumbled softly. She breathed in Eri's sent which smelt of lilacs and daffodils at the moment. _'Must be her shampoo.'_ Chi thought momentarily.

Another thought struck Chi's mind at the same time. _'Eri never lets anyone hug her!'_ And the brunette was suddenly brought back to reality as the arms released her.

"Hullo Kai, it's been a while." Eri's voice was slightly childish. She sounded so much like Chi, and then he saw it, reflected in Eri's dulled green eyes, was pain and a small child. The child that Kai saw must've been what Eri used to act like. And now that Eri was in such a state, she had been released.

"Hi." Kai said flatly, playing along with the child in Eri's eyes.

"Oh, good you're here Chi there's something I wanted to talk..." The masculine voice trailed off as a flame-haired head was poked out of the sliding kitchen door that Chi just noticed. "Hi Kai." Johnny said softly. Johnny could tell, from Kai's expression, that he knew about the girl.

"Johnny!" Eri shouted and ran towards him, though, halfway there she tripped and stumbled right into his arms anyway.

"I told you not to run with those shoes." Johnny said softly to the girl that was giggling in his arms. On this seemingly perfect day, Johnny McGregor wore what he used to wear all the time. He wore a brown-beige vest over a navy blue shirt, and brown-beige shorts to top it off. He also had on a navy bandana and had his brown hiking boots and navy socks. Everything about the boy seemed to be navy or red, like his hair.

"Haven't seen much of you lately Johnny." Kai said with a bit of a growl. "And I definitely haven't seen you in those clothes in a while." He added as an afterthought.

Johnny shrugged. "I bought new ones. I still have to rip the sleeves off." He said referring to his t-shirt.

"Is it snack time?" Eri asked with another giggle.

"Yeah, snack time." Johnny said while motioning for the others to follow him.

Once through the doors, Eri stepped out of her sandals and crouched down as a young, black, panther padded up to her.

"Hello, Yoru." Eri's voice carried affection that Chi had never heard before.

Kai stared down at the creature in the younger girls arms. "What is that?" He asked Johnny while pointing to the overgrown cat.

"Just a panther." Johnny said obviously hiding something.

Kai was silent for a minute contemplating whether or not to dig for the answers. Wait a minute, why did he want to know?! This was Zelian's life, not his! He shouldn't care. Kai snorted. "Whatever."

At this, however, Johnny appeared to sigh. Which made Kai curious. _'Dammit!'_ He cursed inwardly. Why did all the _real_ girls around him have to be so complicated? Chi complicated him more than life itself and when Eri knew something he didn't, which was almost always, he felt like it was his duty to find out what she knew. But the reason he hung around with them was just that, they were _real_. Not like the sluts that sold themselves to him, but _real feeling people_. That's what they were, that's what Kai wanted to be. _Real_. But that stupid thought in his head would always hold him back. He guessed that's why he surrounded himself with these people. These _real_ people, because he thought they could help him.

Kai was suddenly snapped back to reality when he found Eri staring at him from her place on the ground. Kai looked around and found that Johnny and Chi were gone. Probably talking. He looked down at Eri again and she smiled at him. She then patted the ground besides her motioning for him to sit with her. Kai shrugged and plopped down on the tiled surface in the middle of the kitchen.

"Johnny and Chi tried to wake you from your deep thinking. I told them not to because you needed to sort things out on your own. I'm smart in that way, I know all about inner conflict." Eri said softly as she pat the panther in her lap.

"Where did they go?" Kai rumbled out. His voice had been doing that a lot lately. Getting low and husky when he talked to Chi and could rattle his whole body when he talked to Eri. That's what these _real_ girls did to him.

"You fear us, in a way. Don't you?" She added slowly as an after thought. "They're in the living room on the other side of the house."

"Yes. Sometimes, I fear what I feel about you people. I want to know you but I don't want to be you. Am I making sense? And why am I telling you this? You're supposed to be, like, delirious or something." Kai started to rattle on and suddenly stopped himself. "Why _am_ I telling you this?" He asked aloud as he turned to her.

She was giggling. Laughing at him. "You tell me because I will listen and I understand. You trust me not to tell anyone. And I'm not delirious. I've been set free. I'm Tiva, Eri is healing right now, inside." She said motioning to her heart. "She's not ready to be out again."

"What do you mean? I don't--" Kai was cut off by Chi and Johnny walking into the room.

Johnny sort of stopped and stared at them for a minute before pointing at Kai. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the floor?"

"She invited me." Kai said blankly while pointing at Eri.

"Well, I'm going to go now. It was nice seeing you Eri, I'll bring you some cookies tomorrow, okay?" Chi asked as she held Eri's hands in her own.

"Okie dokie, Chi! Bye, bye." Eri said with another grin.

"I'll walk you home." Kai mumbled out.

"Bye, bye!" Eri said with a wave as the two figures, tall and small, walked through the front door and down the long walkway.

"I don't want you to walk me home." Chi said softly. "I'm going to go somewhere else right now." She turned in the opposite direction of her house and walked towards the busy streets.

"I'll walk with you wherever you're going." Kai said just wanting to be close to her. Just wanting to talk to her.

"Fine." She said ignorantly. She really did want to spend time with him. But she didn't want to tell him what she was about to go and see.

"I had a talk with Eri-err...Tiva. She's nice and knows a lot." Kai began to ramble to stop the silence.

"Oh, Tiva. I wonder why Eri is in such a bad condition...Johnny wouldn't say anything." Chi whispered.

Kai stored that away in his mind-folders. _Real _people worried a lot. "Why are you so worried?" Kai asked without thinking. He had been doing a lot of that lately. These _real_ people made him talk without thinking. Made him blunt and mindless, and he hated it.

Chi rounded on him. "Because she's my friend!" She shouted angrily. "Is that how you are when you're a guy and you have a lot of money? You just don't care about anyone do you?!"

Kai was shocked.

Chi glared at him for a few seconds more before running down the sidewalk, past all the people and cars, past everything, away from everything. She was taking a path she had taken many times before. She ran along the grey stonewall and stopped right in front of the large gates, completely out of breath. She could hear Kai running after her, could hear him yelling for her to slow down. She saw him round the corner and run towards her, so she ran inside. Inside her sanctuary.

Chi ran towards the one thing she always ran to when she was in the cemetery. Something she had requested her aunt and uncle build just recently, even if no bodies were found. Chi collapsed in front of it; a large angel statue, with a man standing beside the lovely creature. Chi knelt there with tears pouring down her face. She wasn't exactly sure why, either.

Was it because she had actually found the courage to yell at the one she considered so precious? Because she had yelled so anger and hate filled? Or was it because her closest and strongest friend had been reduced to a laughing, giggling child? Maybe it was all of this combined. Christina Oasana couldn't be sure exactly, but she knew that whatever she was crying for, had to be good. Mostly because she hated crying, and she hardly ever cried.

Suddenly someone was behind her, holding her to his or her body. Chi looked up and found Kai there, staring at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Chi shook her head as Kai pulled her to him. Kai was there for her, maybe not always, but he was now. And Chi savoured this moment.

"I do worry, you know." He said softly as Chi's tears started to disappear. "I worry about you, sometimes, I worry about Zelian and what she thinks of me. I worry about how my friends see me. I worry about how I'll be when I grow up. But, most of all, I think I worry about how you will see me. How I look in your eyes, must be terrible. I've...betrayed you more than once. Almost let you die. And, I think that's why I worry, because I want you to forgive me, but I have this tight feeling in my stomach that stops me from doing so. I just want to be there for you." He stopped and looked up at the sky. Chi watched his face. The sincerity there was hard to miss.

"But I know that it's not easy to forgive someone. I know it's even harder to forget. I mean, how can you forget something so big. But, you know, we come from two very different worlds. And, to mix them together, by you and me being together, all the time, that would disrupt everything, wouldn't it?" Kai asked and looked down at her. Her eyes were watery and shocked. "So, the best I can ever hope for is that you'll forgive me, and we can be done with this stupid little war we seem to always be in." He then held her forehead and let his chin drop into her neck. "So, will you please forgive me?" He asked softly. "For everything. For being a jerk, for letting you get hurt, for saying bad things and hurting you inside. Please?" He could tell that there were slight tears in his eyes but he bit them back and waited a few painful seconds for Chi to reply.

"Kai," She started softly. Her voice was barely a whisper and he had to lean in closer to hear it, even if he was afraid of what he might hear. "I think, that I forgave you a long time ago. When Eri was normal, I told her everything. And, I suppose I liked you at one point. And, Eri told me to forget you." Kai felt a pang in his heart. What was this feeling? "But, I didn't forget you. I told Eri, that I felt like I was waiting for you. Waiting for you to come back to me. To apologize, to be my friend again. I just wanted you back I guess. I'd pummel myself because I felt like I had lost you. I had lost my battle against your grandfather to keep you normal. To keep you sheltered. But then I realized that, no, I hadn't lost you. I had set you free. And I was waiting for you to come back. I only expected to wait a couple years. But it was much, much more than that. And eventually I got tired of waiting. I got angry with you. And we started to bicker like little kids. And I loved it, because it was being able to talk to you. Being able to touch you and be near you even if you hated me. And that's how things were." Chi had all her hair falling into her face, covering her eyes. But she was crying, tears were pouring down her cheeks and falling into her lap, soaking her jeans.

"But, I forgave you a long time ago Kai, a long, long, time ago." Her voice was soft.

"Thank you..." Kai whispered as he pulled away.

"But you're wrong Kai." Kai stopped walking away. "We don't come from different worlds. On the contrary, our worlds are closer than you think. Much, closer than you could ever imagine." Chi chuckled as she stayed in her kneeling position in front of the angel and man statue.

Kai thought for a moment before turning around to look at the statue that Chi wouldn't move from. And he noticed something weird about that statue. He had seen those faces somewhere, but where? He shrugged and walked away, before stopping once more.

"You know, Christina." He said softly to her. "I don't know why, but whenever you talk to me, your words do what their meant to. When you say hurtful things, it hurts, when you say helpful things, it helps. I don't know why, but it does. So, thank you." Kai said calmly before continuing to walk away.

"It's because I love you Kai." Chi whispered softly just as Kai had turned to walk outside the grey stone wall. The wind carried her words to him.

_'It's because I love you Kai...because I love you Kai...I love you Kai...love you Kai...you Kai...Kai...'_ The wind echoed the words and they rung in Kai's hollow heart as he froze. He turned and ran back to the cemetery to find Chi, but she was already gone.

Kai stood in front of the statue again and looked at it for several minutes. He could still feel Chi around it, he could still smell her scent. And suddenly his eyes shot open, he knew why these statues looked familiar...he knew!

**Ending Notes**

well, I hope you liked it. Thanks to Beyblader-grl for letting me use Chi. She said she liked it and now I hope y'all do to!


End file.
